Spy HighChapter OneThe Newbie
by FrenchFryFourteen
Summary: When Jake is lost in his own sorrow,Ben is reckless,Cally and Eddie madly in love and Lori is slowly fitting into the roll of the Bond teams unofficial leader,a mysterious girl named Silver Sparrow shows up.She is amazing.Talented.But is she even human?
1. Chapter 1

**Spy High**

**Chapter 1**

**The newbie**

She dominated the room. That was actually an understatement. Everyone stared in awe as she strode confidently over to Senior Tutor Grant.

"Yes. May I help you young lady?" but even Grant didn't seem so confident.

"My name is Silver Sparrow. I recently received a message from a man named Devraux. He requested that I see him in person immediately."

"In person?!?!?! That is not possible Ms. Silver! sees no one in person!" Grant looked shocked.

Sparrow suddenly clutched the silver ball that hung from her neck on a silver chain. A faint silver glow appeared beneath her clutch and she spoke softly "Yes I believe it is."

Grant suddenly looked confused before stammering "Yes of course! This way please we will go to the conference room to contact him."

"Whoa did you see Grants face?" asked Cally.

"He looked almost hypnotized!" piped up Lori.

"I wonder…" began Ben hesitantly.

"What?" asked Lori sweetly, touching his arm. It was hard to believe she could have ever had any doubts about him. Or her love for him. Jake briefly remembered the incidence with Simon Macey. Those same incidents had lead the Bond Team to victory. Then he remembered Jennifer. Sweet, beautiful, Jennifer Chen. He felt that earth-shattering pain of loss as he thought of her. Her black hair that spilled down her back like beautiful black ink. Her cat-like greenish-yellow eyes that had fascinated him. Her broken scratched body on the filthy pavement. Those monsters laughter. His screams of pain. He uttered a soundless sob. No one noticed. Or so he thought. Silver Sparrow noticed. She saw his pain in his mind. It dominated his Aura. She was a physic. She read minds, read Aura's, emotions, could pulverize to the point of brain-dead, sonic blasts could be emitted from her hands, a 'shock shield' could be shot out so that anyone coming within a certain distance is either tasered or fried to a crisp. She also had a mind block, so that any other mind readers could not read her mind, and any other mind-related abilities were suspended. She was a freak. F-R-E-A-K!! She was also deadly. Her super strength helped that factor. Her super speed made her impossible to catch, and all her super senses put together made it impossible to sneak up on her. She was also immortal and healed 99% faster than the average human. But she didn't know about the immortal part. Or the 99%. She only knew she could heal fast. Jake tried hard to focus on something else. She was tempted to mind speak with him. But she didn't. Instead, she followed the old fart named Grant. He hadn't even noticed her absence. Stupid much!!

Ben looked lost in thought. Lori was still touching his arm.

"Ben? Sweetie? What we're you going to say?"

Eddie snickered "He probably forgot. He has the memory of a fish!" Cally smacked his arm playfully.

"Stop teasing Ben!" She said with mock sternness.

"What if she's a witch? Or an enchantress of some sort? She could be dangerous!" Blurted out Ben. Lori looked surprised.

"I know! Let's follow Grant and that pretty girl to make sure nothing happens" Eddie was grinning. We we're all shocked when Ben agreed. Eddie was stunned.

"Uh, Ben? I was only kidding! Ben?" Eddie looked around and realized that Ben was already walking in the direction that Grant and the 'pretty girl' had left in.

"Ben!" called Lori. She had always been able to talk sense into him. But he kept walking, ignoring her. Ever since Jennifer had died he had blamed himself. He had become totally irrational. Lori had trouble keeping him in line. The only other person he might listen to is Jake, but Jake was still lost in Painville. Jake was the only person who could understand the broken feeling that they shared. It was far worse for Jake, who had been the one to find Jen's broken body lying on the filthy sidewalk. In his eyes, he had failed.

"Ben!" Lori tried again. "Ben! If you get caught, it could jeopardize our chances of winning the Sherlock Shield again! BEN!!!" The anger in Lori's voice was enough to make him stop. Lori NEVER got mad.

"Nothing matters anymore… If I had been a better leader…Jennifer…She would still be here. I cannot deny that fact. I am entirely responsible."

"GOD BEN! I am SO sick of listening to you moan about her. If you really love me you will stop with all this nonsense. Jake, Eddie and Cally will follow that girl. GO. Ben, we are going to your room. We need to talk." Lori walked over to Ben, grabbed his arm and dragged him in the direction of the boys' room. The rest of the Bond Team put their new-and-improved shock suits into stealth mode and slipped down the hall after them. Using their genetically enhanced hearing, they soon picked out Senior Tutor Grant's voice and her quiet musical one. Her voice was lovely, Cally noticed. Jake was still lost. Poor guy. Ben was rasher with the way he dealt with pain. Jake chose to suffer in silence. Lori felt really bad for him. She watched him walk away, feeling as though she should not have let him go.

"So, why is Devraux hidden like this?" Her quiet, musical voice sounded so loud compared to Grant's horse whisper.

"He does not like to be seen by the students for some reason. Lord knows why. He communicates to them through live video, but only when it is a big deal."

"Ah. I see." She sounded thoughtful, like she was suddenly distracted.

"What brings you to Devraux Academy, Miss. Sparrow?"

"Matters of business concerning Devraux." Her voice was brisk and short.

"Oh." He looked slightly thrown off by her sudden change of attitude.

" requested that I attend his academy. But that is only one matter of business that I must attend to." They continued in silence. Then they stopped in front of a great oak door. Grant knocked. A few minutes later, Devraux himself opened the door. He looked at Silver Sparrow, then at Grant. "My god! Her eyes… So much like her mothers! Grant, you may leave now." But Devraux had his eyes locked on Sparrow. The spies all held their breath when Grant walked by, but Grant didn't even notice them. Cally pulled out the microphone from her handy-dandy backpack and carefully placed it on the bottom of the door, as close to the small space between the floor and the door as possible.

"How did you know my mother?" Sparrow's voice was defensive and aggressive.

"We had been in love! *sigh* but her parents found out, and pulled us apart. Thanks to them, your mother and I never saw each other again. I heard rumors that I had gotten her pregnant, but I wasn't sure. Its one of the reason's I never tried to contact her…I thought that she hated me."

Sparrow sat in silence, taking all this in. The man sitting across from her was her biological father?!?! Whoa……

"Sparrow, what is your real name? I doubt that Marie named you after a bird! Though she did love them so…"

"My name, on my birth certificate, is Rebecca. I prefer to be addressed as Sparrow. Or Silver. Whichever suits you best."

"My, you are so shockingly like your wonderful mother!!" He laughed.

Sparrow looked curious. "How?"

"You talked just as she used to. All formal and stiff. But then, she was just so fascinating! Always had something smart and funny or witty to say!" She just sat and listened to him talk about how wonderful her mother was. She was thrown off guard when he suddenly asked where her mother was.

"You don't know?" Flashbacks flooded her mind like a tidal wave. The burn of the ropes that restrained her, the mocking laugh of Marcus. Her mother's screams, echoing throughout the hall. And Jane and Alex sitting on their pretty little thrones, laughing in delight. Hatred almost chocked her with its black grasp. She mad a chocked sound of grief. She looked up to see Devraux's face peering concernedly at her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. Just remembering…"

"Remembering what?" he sounded like he was dreading the answer.

"The day she died." Rebecca's voice suddenly filled with pain at the last word. All the spies heard was Devraux's broken sob.

"NO!!! Not Marie…Not her…" He collapsed into sobbing. The spies left in silence out of respect for the poor man.


	2. Chapter 2 Tough Girl

**Chapter 2**

**Tough Girl**

**One month later…**

As the month progressed, Sparrow soon made her mark. Every one in Devraux academy knew who she was. There was at least 34500 teens in that academy. At least. Some times, in the middle of class, Devraux himself would appear on the screen and request Sparrow. He never told her where to go; he just said he wanted to see her. Then she would vanish and the Bond team, whose dorm she was sleeping in, would find her asleep on her bed, with a note excusing her from the morning classes because Devraux had kept her up late. The teachers didn't approve, but since it was definitely Devraux's signature on the note and when they asked him occasionally about the notes, and he would confirm that yes, those were his notes that he had written himself and signed. One hundred percent. He never said why he would randomly pull Sparrow out of class and keep her up late, and the teachers didn't dare ask. The lost school time did nothing to affect Sparrows marks; Sparrow was the top student in the academy. Every one suspected that Devraux helped her in those long hours spent with him, but as long as she knew the information and could properly apply it to a mission they could not punish her in any way. Ben noticed that she rarely used her silver ball anymore. She was persuasive without it. She was stunning, and the boys drooled over her, and not to mention her voice was like music. The teachers didn't know how to respond to her. They all noticed her strange tendencies, like she seemed to be able to read your mind if you were thinking something that you didn't want to say out loud. Or in the mission stimulations her gun, which was actually rigged to malfunction, never had any of the problems that the gun was rigged to have. Cally had heard the teachers say that the only way that her gun wouldn't have misfired is if she somehow knew ahead of time what to fix before her stimulated mission. They all knew that something funny was going on with her, but not a soul in the building dared voice this suspicion. They just kept quiet. She was not in very many of the group classes, because she was in advanced training. Only the Bond team knew why Devraux saw so much of her. He was her long-lost father. But the Bond team kept their mouth's shut tight, because if anyone found out that they knew what they did, they would probably have their mind's wiped and then sent back to where they came from. Especially about where Devraux's secret office was. That was top security information that only S.T Grant knows.

Just then, the doors of the classroom blew open. In glided Sparrow, her long silver tresses flowing down her back in gentle curls, right down to above her butt. Oh yeah, she has silver hair. And I mean metallic silver. Not white, or grey, but a shiny, beautiful silver. And Emerald green eyes with slivers of sapphires that seemed to dance and sparkle beautifully. Stunning was an understatement. And she had a body. Like I mean a _body_. And none of the other girls could possibly even try to compare with her. She is also majorly talented in music, and she can dance amazingly well. Sparrow smoothly slipped in between the desks and walked up to Grant. She spoke softly for a moment, so softly that none of the other spies could hear her. Then she glided out. Even Jake noticed her. Grant waited for her to leave, and then he cleared his throat.

"Attention students. I have a…interesting…announcement for you all. Ms. Silver has completed her training and will be joining a team. Because of Ms. Silver's extra special talents and abilities, a competition will be held. The winning team will have Ms. Sparrow join them permanently, unless she wishes otherwise. The rules and regulations will be posted in the front hall near the mess after dinner tonight. If your team is complete and you feel that you do not need a new member, you are not obliged to compete." Just after his speech, the bell rang. Lori was excited; she couldn't wait to see the look on Simon's face if they won. Jake was actually talking, his deep, sexy voice warm and wonderful to listen to. She remember the time when Jake hadn't yet reached puberty, and his voice was quite high, and nearing his 'man time' quite squeaky. But now, the girls swooned when 'mystery-man Jake' spoke or so much as looked up. But he was off limits, because everyone knew that even if the infamous Jen Chan was dead, she still had him wrapped around her finger. They ate dinner, and as soon as the bell rang to signify the end of dinner, they all rushed to get to the list. Simon's team was there before them, and the tension was clear.

"Oh look. It's the Bond team. How nice." Simon sneered.

"Oh well will you look at that. It's that pathetic scum that the cat dragged in." Snarled Ben ferociously.

"Tsk tsk. So hostile. What have I done to deserve this kind of treatment?"

"YOU TRIED TO SABOTAGE US!!" roared Ben, losing his temper all together. Lori put a restraining hand on his arm. Simon just smirked and walked away, the rest of his team following him wordlessly. The Bond Team signed up, then retreated back to the dormitories, with Ben still muttering furiously under his breath. But the Bond team did not know that their fate was already decided, and it was not pretty.


End file.
